First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-6$ and $x$ and add $5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-3$ and the product of $8$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What does adding $5$ to $-6x$ do? $-6x$ $ + 5$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (-6x + 5) = \color{orange}{8(-6x+5)}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $\color{orange}{8(-6x+5)}$ $8(-6x+5)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(-6x+5)-3$.